Certain devices must be heated to very high temperatures for proper operation. For example, thermionic emitters must be heated to over 1600 degrees Celsius in order to emit sufficient electron currents for plasma devices. Present heaters for such devices, however, are prone to failure, are limited in their heating ability, and are difficult or impossible to repair.